Pokémon: Academic Mystery
by Seraph1ne
Summary: Four girls; Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf. Four boys; Ash, Drew, Paul, and Gary. Their academic adventure soon turn into an academic mystery as a murderer runs loose in the halls, all for one purpose: to target one of the eight. But which one? Will the seven save the one or will the murderer kill it's rival? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping.


**For the people who were here earlier, I have deleted the other chapters for some major editing. The story has been revamped because I wanted it to have more tension and mystery, and the original direction I was taking the story towards didn't satisfy my criteria.**  
 **If you are new, welcome! My grammar is not the best, so please don't mind that; I do try proof-reading as much as I can and I usually notice my mistakes as time goes by.**

 **As usual, I do not own the Pokémon franchise.**

 **I only own the plot and some original characters(If there is any OCs in a particular chapter, they will be noted. Not every chapter will have an OC).**

 **Thanks and enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-The Beginning**

(Morning-Day 1)

"Well? What do you think?" a girl asked her friend. The latter grabbed the small, pink mirror laying on the vanity and observed her new hairstyle. With a satisfied smile, she turned around to face her brunette friend.

"It's perfect, May! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed happily.

"No problem," May replied, twirling the hairbrush with her fingers elegantly, before picking up her bag and stashing the brush inside.

 **May Maple; a sweet, optimistic brunette who loves all cute and feminine things. She loves shopping and always takes her looks into account. May is one of those girls you see in front of a mirror, making sure she's looking her absolute best.**

The blue-haired girl got up from her seat to continue packing her stuff for the trip. She reached for her bag and grabbed her makeup supplies first, the ones that cluttered her vanity like spilled paint. May turned her attention towards her friend and observed her with a worried expression.

"Dawn, do you need some help with that?" she asked.

"No need to worry, May. I got things under control," Dawn responded.

 **Dawn Berlitz; a positive and cheery dark blue-haired girl who was once very overconfident, always there saying "No need to worry" in those right moments. One of her specialties that separates her from the other girls is her poffin-making skills, which she takes a lot of pride in. Just like May, Dawn's the type of girl looking out on her appearance, especially her hair.**

"Hurry up, guys! We have to head out soon, and Green and I are the only ones finished," another girl informed them from the doorstep. Two women stood in front of the ajar door; one with bright orange hair and the other with dark brown hair.

"We're almost done, Misty. Just wait a bit longer, okay?" May proclaimed.

"By then, we'd be late for our first class," the brunette, Green, sighed under her breath with her arms crossed. Misty huffed with a smile and gave her brunette friend a light nudge with her elbow. Green wasn't fazed, yet she raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

"It's alright, Green. We can wait a bit longer," Misty encouraged, leaning against the door frame with one hand on her hip.

 **Misty Waterflower; she is friendly and optimistic like May; however, she also can be frustrated and angered easily. She loves Water-Type Pokemon but reacts the opposite towards Bug-Type Pokemon. As the eldest of the four, she has incredible leadership skills and is always prideful, leading her friends to the right paths and decisions.**

"Don't be too gullible on them. You'll get exploited one day," Green replied.

"Oh come on! I know you're a softy on them too." Misty teased.

Green hummed, grabbing Misty's purse that laid on the ground and tossing it to her direction.

"Let's leave it at that."

 **Leaf Green; a friendly and captivating brunette on the outside, but is a quick-witted, sarcastic strategist with a cunning and devious personality. She is the most athletic out of her friends and is usually the one protecting them from bad influences. One of Green's many hobbies is dressing up, specifically in a way of disguising as someone else.**

"We're done!" Dawn called out to them.

May, Dawn, and Green had ditched their headgear a few years ago. Misty's hair was no longer restricted by her hairband and had grown all the way down to her mid-stomach. Green kept her hair down and at the same length from seven years ago, making sure to have May trim her hair to the preferred length. As for May, her hair became straighter and grew just below her shoulders. Finally, Dawn tied her hair into a ponytail, similar to the one she used for her regular contests. As a ponytail, her hair went down to her upper back, longer than the one she had seven years ago.

The four girls were staying at Misty's place in Cerulean City. Misty had personally invited them over for some girl-to-girl bonding time, as well as to talk about the academy offer from Zephyrus Academy. The girls agreed to all attend the prestigious, well-known academy and not just Misty herself.

Outside of the house, the girls headed towards the white van with some of their luggage. Three women helped carry their heavier luggage to the van, placing them inside the trunk in the back. The girls had to make sure they had everything they needed.

One of the three women―the one with blonde hair―approached Misty after helping carry her luggage

"So is that's everything?"

"Yup! Those people at the academy better watch out," Misty exclaimed.

"Chill, Misty. You'll never get a boyfriend if you keep that attitude," The other woman, with navy hair unlike the blonde woman, scoffed sarcastically.

"Boyfriend!? No way!" Misty cried.

The other woman out of the three―the pink-haired woman―clapped her hands, in an attempt to stop the two sisters from bickering. "Now, now… Misty, you and your friends have fun, alright? Remember, no drinking, no smoking, no se―"

Misty immediately covered her ears. "I-I get it, Lily!"

"That's until you get older, of course, unless you're that desperate to relieve some stress," Lily winked.

Misty's face turned hotter than a Magmar with flame body. Her sister was teasing her in front of the others, specifically that topic. She grabbed the paper fan inside her purse and began fanning her face.

The blonde woman chuckled as her sisters conversed. Glancing at her eldest sister, Misty smiled. Over the years, she had matured greatly, where she willingly took full responsibility of the Cerulean Gym. It made her proud… and relaxed that the Gym was in safe hands.

"Misty, you coming?" May called out, as she stepped inside the van.

Misty glanced over her shoulder and gave May a small wave. "I'm on my way."

With her arms crossed, the blonde woman stared at her youngest sister, noticing her tense shoulders when she waved at May. It was normal to feel stressed on the first day, as the blonde woman knew absolutely nothing about the academy itself. As an attempt to calm her down, she placed her hand on Misty's shoulder.

"I guess it's time for you guys to depart. Even though we really want you to stay with us, you're old enough to make your own decisions. You know we love you, Misty. We'll miss you," the blonde woman comforted.

Misty nodded. "I'll miss you too, Daisy."

With a wink, Daisy pointed to the van with her thumb. "You can trust Violet's driving skills to get you ladies to the academy safely. Unfortunately for me, I have to stay here for the gym's sake. If you ever need anything, be sure to call us, alright?"

"Of course," Misty replied happily, walking past her sister and into the front seat of the van.

Daisy stepped back, standing beside Lily as they watched Violet power the van.

"And we expected her to give us a goodbye hug too," Lily pouted.

"Misty's too big for that kind of stuff. It's not like we'll never see her again. She's growing up everyday," Daisy smiled.

Lily nodded and turned to the white vehicle, watching it become smaller and smaller, until its completely out of sight.


End file.
